


Of Braids and Kisses

by kimjiwonandau



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Braids, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjiwonandau/pseuds/kimjiwonandau
Summary: Bobby's gonna spend another Valentine's Day without Jinhwan due to busy schedule in Japan.





	Of Braids and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Edited and longer version. I hope this is better. :)

"Stop it." Jinhwan said without looking away from what he was doing. His fingers coursing through Bobby's bangs, tying the end part of the braid.

"Stop 'what', hyung?" He asked, looking at Jinhwan from below.  
  
"Stop staring." His tone commanding, still not looking away from the new bundle of hair that he was braiding.  
  
"Why?" He knew what he was doing. He knew Jinhwan enjoys braiding his hair. But what he enjoyed the most was annoying Jinhwan more.  
  
"I-I can't concentrate. So stop staring." A faint blush slowly creeping its way to his cheeks. He finished braiding the second one.  
  
"Okay," Bobby kept staring at Jinhwan, obviously enjoying the way the hyung was feeling conscious under his looks. He pulled Jinhwan on his waist for a hug that brought Jinhwan closer to him, now who was blushing profusely and trying to hide his embarrassment by not looking at him.  
  
"Are you shy, hyung?" He teased, resting his chin on Jinhwan's chest as he looked up to where he was sitting. Jinhwan started braiding the third bundle of bangs.  
  
"N-no," Jinhwan denied, evidently trying to stay calm. Bobby smiled and rested his ears on Jinhwan's chest. He was not convinced. He could hear Jinhwan's heart beating loud from his position. His smile grew wider and hugged him more. Butterflies now dancing in his stomach. He could feel his face warming up and stared at his hyung again.  
  
"Why are you still looking?" As he pulled another set of bangs to braid. Jinhwan kept on avoiding to look at Bobby's eyes. He knew once he sees them, he would surely drown with the intense stares Bobby was giving him.  
  
"I can't help it, hyung," Bobby straightened his back to, somehow, reach up and stare directly at Jinhwan's eyes, "you look so pretty from my view down here." He reached out and kissed Jinhwan's heart-shaped mole.  
  
"Stop it!" Jinhwan slapped Bobby's shoulders, enough to push him back and return to his seat. Jinhwan pretended to be unaffected and looked at Bobby's hair again. He collected the previous bundle that became unbraided. He straightened it and started braiding again.  
  
"Why? I love looking at your mole."  
  
Jinhwan stopped. This time, looking at Bobby straight into his eyes, "Jiwon."  
  
"Hmm?" Still looking at Jinhwan, teasing him as he squinted his eyes and drawing his lips into a thin smile.  
  
He drew his small hands after tying the finished braid and held Bobby's face in between his small hands, "Stop it, okay?"  
  
"Why would you like me to stop staring? You know I can't resist to look at your face while you're doing my hair, and you between my legs, hyung." His eyes are now smiling, as if innocently not knowing his effect on Jinhwan.  
  
Jinhwan suddenly noticed their proximity with his position. Bobby's hands still placed on Jinhwan's hips firmly. He arched his back to put a space in between but he felt Bobby's hand placed on his neck, pulling him down to meet his face for a kiss.  
  
It was soft and slow. Chaste. A kiss that felt wonderful and tender. It was quick and yet heartfelt. Jinhwan held Bobby's neck to deepen the kiss as he opened his mouth and allowed Bobby to taste him full.  
  
They parted. Jinhwan brought his forehead together with Jiwon's, smiling as he panted to catch his breath. Bobby looked at him and pecked his lips. He smiled softly and hugged Jinhwan's torso, as if hiding in embarrassment. Jinhwan felt Bobby's hug tightened and did not seem to be letting go anytime soon.  
  
"You seemed to be missing me in your kiss. Why?" Jinhwan asked, suddenly turning his attention to Bobby's hair again, collecting everything and tying it up, exposing Bobby's forehead.  
  
"Tomorrow's Valentine's day and you’re not gonna be spending it with me. _Again,"_ he replied, stressing on the last word, with his face still buried in Jinhwan's torso. "You've been out for two consecutive years and now. _Again?"_ he complained, "and it has been with Junhoe for two years. _Again."_  
  
Jinhwan pulled his face between his hands to pull Bobby's face out from his hoodie. He kissed Bobby's forehead and drew back to look at him once more. "Jiwon," he called out. He found it endearing to call Bobby 'Jiwon' when he wanted to convey a message to him. He found it really cute to see Bobby drop all his tough facade and looked like a child complaining of not getting his favorite toy. "Look at me." He ordered.  
  
Jiwon looked up and saw Jinhwan’s soft smile. He fell in love once again. An angel, trapped in his embrace. A cupid, who aimed at his heart and still claimed his. He had spent Valentine's day without him before and he would be spending it without him again tomorrow. He was trying to hold his tears when Jinhwan kissed them, preventing it to fall.  
  
"We're gonna spend it together when I get back. You know I always get back to you after." He smiled. Still holding Bobby's face with his small hands.  
  
Bobby nodded. Feeling guilty that he was being selfish. He held the elder’s hand and kissed his palm, loving the heat it emitted. He would miss his _mathyung_ even if they would be gone for a couple days. He felt Jinhwan's lips kissed his forehead again. He closed his eyes to savor the last kiss but he felt something hard biting his forehead, "Hyung!" He touched rubbed the area where Jinhwan bit him.  
  
Jinhwan laughed. He squished Bobby’s face with his little hands until his mouth were popping between his own cheeks. He laughed on how ridiculous Bobby’s face was and gave a peck on the protruded lips, “You’re so _kawaii_ ,” and gave another peck. Bobby grunted on his sudden use of Japanese. He lifted his face and pouted his lips more, asking for another affection from the elder. Jinhwan laughed again and gave cute pecks of kisses to his lover, “My Jiwonie,” he called out in between pecks of kisses he was giving. He looked at Jiwon’s funny face for the last time and gave him his last proper kiss.  He slightly released his hold on his face as he lingered his lips on him.  
  
Bobby remained seated as he lifted his face and received the lips of his lover. Slightly opening their mouths to breathe and savor the taste of the love that they were pouring out for each other.  
  
Jinhwan smiled and put their foreheads together, his hands massaging the cheeks of the taller man. He sat on Bobby’s lap and kissed his mole at the back of his neck. "You have to leave now or else you'll cause delay in your flight.” he said, placing soft kisses on his neck. “Almost everyone's downstairs already," he added.  
  
“Hyung, how could I leave when your being this affectionate to me?” He said as he stretched his neck to give more access in Jinhwan’s kisses, hugging him again and smelling the Wood Sage & Sea Salt cologne in his polo.  
  
“You should really go now, Jiwon.” He said, hugging his head tight into his chest, placing a kiss on top of the ponytail he made.  
  
“I might not be able to let you go if you keep on hanging on to me like this, Ginani.”  
  
Jinhwan removed himself from Bobby and playfully pushed him away, “You’re using _banmal_ on me now? Com’on, get up. You have to leave now. Really,” and pushed him towards the door.  
  
Jiwon faced him for the last time and saw Jinhwan’s ears red with embarrassment. He chuckled. He knew Jinhwan loves it when he calls him with that nickname. He came closer and gave him a hug. “Ginani,” he whispered. His heart breaking again, remembering the thought of not being able to spend tomorrow with him. “I’ll miss you, hyung. I love you. I love you, my Ginani,” and gave his tightest hug before releasing him.  
  
Jinhwan, flushed, pinched his cheeks and pulled him down. "I’ll miss you too, dummy,” he said. “I tied your hair as a reminder that I’ll think of you,” a kiss on the forehead, “I care for you,” on the eyes, “I love you,” on the tip of the nose, “and I am yours," and a last kiss on the lips.

 

==

 

Bobby trudgingly carried his backpack and sat on the sofa provided in the lobby. They were still waiting for Yunhyeong to come down before leaving the hotel. He laid his head back on the sofa and closed his eyes, reminiscing the kisses he shared with Jinhwan today, when he felt something placed on his forehead.  
  
"I think a _big fly_ bit you there, Bobby-hyung," Hanbin winked as if insinuating something as he answered the questioning gaze he was getting from Bobby.  
  
Bobby smiled as he realized that it was a band-aid and closed his eyes, “Yes, indeed. A _small fly_ bit me,” emphasizing on the word for a minor payback for the little hyung.  
  
“And nice braids,” Donghyuk butted-in as he flopped himself beside him while editing a photo in his instagram for posting.  
  
“Thanks,” he chuckled. What his Ginani said were true, everything he did would remind him of him. He laughed. When was Jinhwan ever wrong? He couldn’t wipe the smile on his face as the littlest things really reminded him of him. He couldn’t wait for Jinhwan to come back and be in his arms once again.  
  
He touched the braids in his hair and kept on playing with it.  
  
He couldn’t wait to play with his little hyung the moment he steps on their dorm. He would definitely make up for tomorrow’s event and would make him choose never to miss another Valentine’s day with him again.

 

  
\- 끝 -

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. ;)
> 
> Twt: @kimjiwonandau
> 
> Cc: https://curiouscat.me/kimjiwonandau


End file.
